The Vampire and the Hero
by Benelect14
Summary: Marceline has made it clear before that she does not want to be Finn's girlfriend but ever since he's been rejected by PB, she's been taking a deeper interest in him and in some small way Finn is developing likes for her to. Will this be the beginning of something beautiful or will this ruin their friendship? FinnxMarceline
1. The song

Chapter one: The Song

Finn was at Marceline's for their weekly jam session but he was the only one there at the time because Jake had to re-string his viola, BMO needed to charge, and PB was finishing some research back at the Candy Kingdom. He knocked at the door and Marceline invited him in, when he was inside he told her that the others were coming later.

After two songs were sung Marceline said that they should take five.

"What's taking those guys so long?" she said as grabbed a bottle of water.

"I don't know, I'll call Jake, see what's up."

As he dialed the number the phone began to rang, but there was no answer.

"Hmmm, I'll try calling Peebles." But again, there was no answer.

"I guess they're already on their way over here." He said as he put the phone down.

"Oh, well, do you wanna continue while we're waiting?" she said as she picked up her axe bass.

"Sure."

"I was thinking of doing a duet. I need a little variety on my concert album."

"Sure why not? I could use a little practice on my singing."

She turned on her recorder and Finn started warming up.

"You ready."

"Yeah man, I mean woman."

~I really can't staaaaaay,

Baby it's cold outside,

I have to go awaaaaay,

Baby it's cold outside,

It really has beeeeeeeeeen…

Hoping that you'd drop in,

…so very niiiiiice…~

As the song went on they started feeling something, something they have never felt before. As the song ended they both stood there in silence both staring at the floor, trying to explain what it was they were feeling. As they looked up at each other they both blushed somehow knowing that they were thinking the same thing.

Just as Finn was going to say something, Jake and the gang popped into the room saying they were sorry for being late. As the night went on Finn and Marceline didn't really talk about what happened before , if they ever did speak to each other it was just for suggestions for changing chords. When everyone was leaving Finn stayed behind to use the bathroom, as he was just about to exit the house Marceline grabbed his arm and told him to come again tomorrow, alone.

"Uhhh… ok but why?"

"To talk, you weenie!" she said as she let out a smile.

"Well I guess I'll see you then."

"I guess you will."

"Goodnight Marcy." he said headed out.

"Goodnight hero."

The song was "Baby It's Cold Outside" by Frank Loesser.


	2. Moving in

**Finn that morning.**

The next morning Finn came down for breakfast. As Jake handed him a plate of scrambled eggs he stared out the window thinking of what happened last night.

"You ok dude? You haven't touched your food." Jake said as he gave BMO more eggs. (Though BMO could not eat, he liked being treated like a real boy)

"Jake, last night, when Marcy and I were jamming without you guys we sang a duet, and when we were singing together I started feeling something, something I've never felt before, well I don't know if she felt something too, but I think she did." he said as he crossed his arms.

"Bro, I don't think I can help you out much here." Jake said in a serious tone.

"Why not?" Finn said in skepticism. (Fact being that Jake is usually the one giving him romantic advice)

"Well for one reason, I'm not totally sure about you having feelings for her. I mean, she could just be controlling you. The other reason is that when it comes to stuff like this you don't know if she's for real or if she's just messing with you."

"Well it felt real to me, and I don't think Marceline would do me like that, we're friends and friends don't toy with each others emotions." he said rather defensively.

"I can't really relate to you, because I've NEVER liked a vampire before, but, the best I can say is to not rush things, just let things take their natural paths, you don't want to ruin your friendship because of this." Jake said as he put his hand on Finn's shoulder.

"Thanks man. Well I'm off to Marceline's to straighten things up." Finn said as he got up and started walking to the door.

"Go with glob." Jake said.

As Finn was walking to Marceline's place he thought '_I wonder what's going to happen now.'_

**Marceline that morning.**

As Marceline woke up she remembered that Finn was coming over.

"Oh Glob, what's going on? I haven't felt something like this since Ash." She said as she floated to her kitchen for a bowl of strawberries.

When she finished her breakfast she headed up to her bathroom to brush her teeth.

As she was brushing she thought to herself, '_I know Finn is nothing like Ash, so if he does like me then he wouldn't hurt me like "he" did, but does he even have feelings for me?'_

After she brushed she let out a sigh and saw Schwabl.

"What do you think boy, do you think Finn has feelings for me?"

The dog let out a bark and she patted him on the head and let him down.

As she was cleaning her axe base she heard a knock on the door.

"That must be him." She said as she floated over to her door.

"Hey Finn…" she said as she let him in.

There was sort of an awkward silence in the room as both sat on the couch too nervous to talk. But then Finn took a deep breath and looked at Marceline.

"Marceline, do you like me?" he said plainly.

"Of course I like you Finn."

"You know that's not the sort of like I'm talking about." He said as he felt his heart pumping so fast that he was afraid he might have a heart attack.

"I don't really know, I mean, what happened last night could have just been a spur of the moment type thing. Like when two people think that they are meant to be together, but really they're just desperate." But she knew that it wasn't, she was just trying to push the hero to tell her if he really had feelings for her.

"Well, Marceline, I think what I felt last night was real."

"And just what exactly is that feeling?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, and a sly smile.

"Love."

This hit Marceline like a wooden stake to the heart. '_So he does have feelings for me! Well now that I know, I guess I can do this. '_

"Finn I might not like you as much as you say you like me…"

Finn started to get discouraged, and looked down at the floor.

"…but I know I do like you enough to do this."

She got closer to Finn and pulled off his hat,put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Finn was shocked at first, his eyes wide open, but it was the shock of relief. As he started falling into the kiss he closed his eyes and put his hands on her waist.

As time went by things started to get steamy, the kiss that started out as a confession of love, turned into a make out. Though her fangs were scratching his tongue a little, he didn't mind, but when she started pulling up her shirt he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" she said as she was fixing her hair.

"Marcy, we can't go too far, we have our limitations to being physical." He said as he put his hat back on.

She let out a sigh and said, "You're right, we have to keep ourselves from doing something that we would regret later on." She said as she rested her head on his chest.

As Finn held her in his arms, he looked at her and said, "Do you wanna lay low about this for a while?"

"That is probably a good idea, I mean PB would probably flip if she found out."

This made Finn wonder and say, "And why would she?"

"It's probably because she has a thing for you."

Finn looked at her in astonishment.

"What are you talking about? Every time I try to get close to her she just shoves me away." He said as he got up from the couch.

"Ah, that's what you might think, but really she's just to shy to admit it, and just gives excuses like, she's too busy with ruling the kingdom, or you being to young, and stuff like that."

'_Oh Glob! Did she really feel that way? But wait, I did the right thing, I mean, if she is too shy to put her feelings out there for me, then I guess that she wasn't the one. And other than that Marceline and I have a lot more in common,and PB isn't really into adventuring.'_

His thoughts were interrupted when Marceline said his name.

"You ok there hero? You were spacing out for like, five minutes." She said as she floated on top of him.

"Oh…uhhh…yeah I'm fine, I was just...thinking."

Just as they were about to say goodbye to each other with a kiss, they heard a sneeze outside. When they looked outside the door they saw Jake trying to blend in with the rocks, but his color obviously sold him out.

"JAKE!" They said as they were charging at him.

Jake saw that he was about to get in a serious beating, and he started run, but Marceline pounced on him before he got a chance.

"Oh…my…gob" he said before he got his bread and butter all jacked up.

He had a couple of bruises here and there, and maybe a black eye, but other than that he was fine and told Finn that just for that he's going to spend sometime at Lady's house to heal and to give them some space.

"I'll be gone for about three weeks." He said as he put a frozen red steak from Marceline's freezer. Then he started heading out the cave.

"Ok…but DON'T TELL ANYBODY!" Finn yelled but he was to far gone to hear him.

"Well, so much for laying low." said Marceline as she floated Finn into her house.


	3. Leaps and bounds

_**Hey guys, I'm going to focus more on some action and adventure on this chapter, but next chapter will be interesting when Bubblegum finds out about their sudden pairing. So expect more romance next chapter, and possibly a catfight. (Note that I said possibly) **_

Finn woke up the next morning thinking that all that has happened to him the past week was all but a dream, but when he opened his eyes he saw himself in Marceline's room, and right beside him was Marceline.

She woke up as she felt that Finn was no longer on the bed and saw him getting dressed.

"Good morning Finn." She said as she let out a yawn.

"Morning Marcy, I was hoping to get an early start and make some breakfast." He said as he came over to her side of the bed to kiss her on the forehead.

"Well, it looks like your plans have changed." She said as she lifted her head up to meet with his lips.

As breakfast ended they got their things and went out to think of how to spend the day when they saw a giant two headed dragon scorching the Goblin Kingdom. They both exchanged looks and Marceline picked Finn up and flew towards the kingdom.

"It's a good thing I brought my hat instead of my umbrella." She said as she smiled a little.

"Well this one way we could bond I guess." Finn said as he got himself ready.

'_Boy, I sure am glad Marcy is ok with me putting my responsibility as a hero first.'_

"You ready?"

"Drop the Finn bomb!"

As he sky dived right at the dragon's head he pulled out his sword, ready to strike, but just as he was about to stab the thing, the dragon spotted him and whipped him with its tail.

He landed on a roof feeling a little bruised, but was bleeding from the tail's lash.

"Whatever." He said as he saw the blood, and leapt from roof to roof until he was high enough to jump right on top of the dragon's back.

He saw Marceline fly by him and she yelled to him to distract the dragon while she took care of its wings. He was going through his backpack and found his flute.

'_Heh ,this will definitely get his attention.'_

He ran to the base of the neck and played the most high-pitched note on his flute which caused the dragon to roar with pain and jerk around to shake Finn off. As Finn kept dragon preoccupied, Marceline was trying to chop off one of the wings with her bass ax but had some difficulty due to the dragon's jerking.

"Try and keep it steady!" she yelled.

"That's a little easier said that done." He said in reply.

The dragon finally shook Finn off but Marceline didn't see until it he was just a few feet from hitting the ground.

"Finn!" she yelled.

Finn thought he was going to die, but instead felt something soft, and hairy catch him. As he opened his eyes he saw Jake.

"Jake! Boy, am I glad to see you! But wait, what about your eye?" he said as he saw Jake's eye look like as if Marceline didn't even touch it.

"Oh yeah, before I went to Lady's I put some Cyclops tears on it." He said as he stretched into a dog bigger than the dragon and took it down with ease.

After he saw that the dragon was dead Jake turned to Finn and saw that he was bleeding.

"Dude! Your stomach! Hold on, I got just the thing." Jake opened his mouth and pulled out the Cyclops tears then poured some on the wound, it healed almost instantly.

"Hehe, what would you do with out me!?" he said as he fist bumped Finn.

"Thanks for the help Jake, and uhh sorry for the black eye." Marceline said as she floated down and hugged Finn.

"Aaaah, it's ok I probably deserved it." He said as he chuckled.

"By the way, what are you doing here?" she said curiously.

"Yeah, man I thought you were going to be with Lady for three weeks."

"Yeah well, instead of me staying at her place, she ended up staying at our place. I told her I was going to check on you for a couple of days, and then this morning I saw you guys having some trouble with this thing, so...here I am!"

"Well anyway, thanks. You saved my butt back there dude." Finn said as he hugged him.

"No prob, well I'll just leave you two alone for the rest of the day. You two have fun now."

And with that the magical dog sped off.

"Well that was fun." Marceline said lifting Finn off the ground.

"You wanna go fight another monster, but actually beat ourselves?"

"Nah…"Finn said,"… let's just go home."

As they reached the house Marceline carried Finn to the couch. She then took out her favorite Heat Signature movie and fell into Finn's arms.

As the movie was halfway through Finn just remembered something.

"Hey Marcy?" he said as looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"How long do you think it will take until PB finds out?"

"With her resources and Jake's knowing about us…I'd say about tomorrow morning."

"Then that's what where we're going first thing in the morning."

She let out a sigh at this thought but eventually agreed.

'_Heh, this is gonna be interesting.' _She thought as she let out a smile.


	4. The promise

The next morning Finn and Marceline headed out to the Candy Kingdom to tell PB that they were in a relationship and hoped that she would be fine with it.

"Wait a second, why does it sound like we're asking for her blessing? It's not like she can tell me that I can't be your girlfriend." Marceline said as she paused in mid-flight.

"Well, PB is _our_ friend, and friends don't keep secrets from each other." Finn said as he was trying to reason with her.

"Fine, it's not like I care about what she thinks of us." She said as she continued on.

When they got to the main gate they saw two banana guards, and PB. She looked like she just lost her title at a science convention, so Finn had a feeling that this was not gonna be pretty.

As they came up to her there was nothing but silence, and a death glare at both of them. Just as Finn was thinking of what to say, PB raised her hand and snapped her fingers, and like magic, the two banana guards were behind Finn and grabbed both of his arms.

"What the math is going on PB!?" Finn shouted as he tried to pry his arms loose from the guards.

"Sorry Finn, but I don't want you to get my way." She said as she ripped her dress off and was wearing full, candy steel, body armor, and unsheathed a wooden sword.

'_Heh, does she really think she's gonna lay any damage on me with that?' _ Marceline thought, but then she saw the sword dripping a liquid, and took a closer look. '_Garlic juice!?'_

As PB saw the worried look on Marceline's face she gave out a murderous smile.

'_Oh glob, this is going to be bad.' Finn thought to himself._

PB made the first move and lunged forwards with the sword aimed straight at Marceline's heart.

"You stole him from me!" she screamed.

Marceline easily dodges the attack, and flies up to a safe distance.

"I didn't _steal _anyone! Finn came to me." She yelled in reply.

"Liar!" PB said as she pushed a button on her gauntlet, activating her rocket boots. She rocketed towards her for her second attempt.

"It's true! Just ask Finn!" She said as she was barely evading her attempts to stab her.

"It's true PB, it's just that… you never showed me any affection when I got close to you, but Marceline let me in when I needed someone!" Finn said hoping that she would calm down.

After Finn said this, she stopped her assault on Marceline and started descending.

"If you only let me in when I had feelings for you, then I would be standing by your side right now. I drooled over you for two years! But you still saw me as nothing more but a silly boy." He said as the banana guards loosened their grip.

"I moved on PB, it's time you did the same."

She stood their for a while then looked at Finn with tears in her eyes.

"Finn…I…. I just… couldn't. I was too worried that if I were to be yours, then, I would be too preoccupied to stay focused on my duties as princess. Since I'm no adventurer, and you always want to face danger… I just thought that it would be illogical for me to be with you. I finally decided last night that I shouldn't worry about my thoughts and just go with what I feel, but then I heard that you were with Marceline, and I was just filled with anger, frustration, and…and jealousy ."

Finn was released by the banana guards and he came up to her and hugged her. She started crying even more and dropped her sword and melted in his arms. Marceline was ok with this but she didn't want anything more than this.

"I'm so so sorry Finn." She said as she wiped the tears from her face.

"PB, I think Marceline deserves a bigger apology than I do." Finn said as he turned her to Marceline's direction.

"Marceline I'm sorry I tried to kill you, I was acting rather childish, I was just filled with such emotions that I lost my mind." She said as she gave Marceline a big hug.

"It's ok Bonny, but…if you ever try and get in between me and Finn again, then the Candy Kingdom is going to have to settle with Earl." She said as she hugged her back.

"I promise to not interfere with you guys ever again." She said as she raised her right hand.

But what they didn't notice was her crossing her fingers behind her back.

As Marceline and Finn were waving goodbye and leaving the Candy Kingdom PB was thinking to herself,

'_I will have you Finn, and I will break you two apart. One way, or another.'_

As they approached the mouth of the cave Marceline paused and said

"Finn?"

"What's wrong." Finn said as he noticed a bit of worry in her voice.

"I don't think PB is the only person who's not going to like us being together." She said as she set him down on the front porch.

"Who else wouldn't like it? Are you thinking of your dad?" Finn asked.

"Nah I'm sure he's fine with it, it's all the other princesses in Ooo who have a thing for you that I'm worried about."

"That's a lot of princesses." Finn said as he started thinking about it.

"Well I'm sure we can handle it, I mean we're like the most powerful couple in Ooo! Finn the hero, and Marceline the vampire queen!" he said optimistically.

"I admire your enthusiasm Finn, but...how far would they go." She said in a worried tone.

"Marceline, I promise I won't let anything, or anyone get between us." Finn said as he kissed Marceline reassuringly.

"You promise?" she said as she kissed him back.

"Mmmhmm." He said as he removed his hat, and put his hands on her waist and kissed her again.

'_I promise.' _Finn thought as he closed his eyes.


	5. Morning

Two years have passed, and a lot has happened during that time, first is that, Jake and Lady became parents about three months after Finn and Marceline told PB, Jake moved out of the tree fort and is living with Lady and his new mutant rainicorn puppies, the Ice King finally decided to stop capturing princesses, and developed a closer friendship with Finn and Jake, and Finn has just finished hero training with Billy, which made him much stronger, physically, and mentally.

One very early morning Finn woke up and turned to the other side of the bed and noticed that Marceline wasn't there. So he put his clothes on and went downstairs, hoping to see her in the kitchen eating strawberries.

"Marcy?" Finn said as he approached the kitchen. But the only reply he got was the silence of the house.

"Something's not right." He said as he went outside and searched the entire area.

At first he thought she was just pranking him, but as he searched on, he started to worry.

"Not a sign of her, where is she?" he said as sat down on the stairs to the front door.

'_Ok, something is going on. '_

Just as he stopped thinking about this, and started looking again, a rock with a piece of paper wrapped around it hit the door.

"Who did that!?" Finn screamed as he let out his sword. He scanned the area, but found no one in sight.

He turned to the door and read the note wrapped around the rock.

When he finished the last sentence, he dropped the note and dashed of outside with rage in his eyes.

_**Finn the human, you have been corrupted by what you call your "precious vampire". So, for the sake of Ooo and all who inhabit it, we shall cleanse you from this demon.**_

'_Who would do this!?'_ Finn said as he was weeping a little knowing that Marceline was in grave danger.

'_I got to talk to Peebles, she might be able to help me.' But just as he approached the Candy Kingdom, he saw PB's Morrow_ flying out with something on its back. He couldn't make out what was there until he saw hair as black as the night itself.

"Marceline!" he said as he started climbing up the tallest tree he could find, and saw where the Morrow had landed.

'_Fudge mountain, oh PB. WHY?'_

He started sprinting towards Fudge mountain when he saw something up ahead. He was getting closer , and was able to make out what he saw, he saw every princess in Ooo with their guards.

"Get out of my way!" Finn said as he stopped.

"No Finn! This has to happen! She doesn't love you! She has only taken Ooo's greatest hero away!" LSP said.

"Away from who LSP? Ooo? Or all of you?" Finn said as he charged ahead.

"Do not let Finn pass!" said Wildberry princess.

But defeating all the guards and avoiding the princesses were much easier than he thought. As he reached the top of the mountain he saw Marceline in chains.

"MARCELINE!" Finn screamed as he ran to her.

But just as he started getting close, he was stopped by a sword. He looked up and saw PB in her armor.

"I'm sorry Finn, but she has to go."

"PB you've lost it!"

"No Finn, You've lost it! Don't you realize that you will have no future with her if you continue like this!" She said as she tried to reason with him. But Finn did no t want to listen.

"Let…me…through."

"I didn't want it to end like this, but no matter, when the sun comes up she will be nothing, and then I can simply brainwash you to forget everything that has ever happened between you two."

Finn was enraged, but he didn't want to kill her. '_I gotta make this fast, or else Marcy will be toast .But I can't kill PB'._

Finn charged, but PB dodged him and grabbed him by his leg, throwing him against a wall.

"This is for your own good." She said as she got closer to him.

But as she was caught off guard, Finn foot swept her to the ground. Taking her head gear off he looked straight into her eyes.

"I'm sorry PB." Finn said as he made a fist and thrust it across her face, knocking her out.

But Finn was too late. The sun came up, and he heard her scream. It pierced his ears hearing this, he tried to reach her before she gave out, but instead he saw her look at him with her last ounces of strength, she smiled at him and said,

"I love you Finn." And closed her eyes.

Finn looked at her, scorched, knowing that he will never see her eyes open again. He wanted to fight the tears inside of him, but this was too much.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Finn said as he came up to her crying his heart out.

The other princesses saw how much he loved her, even to death.

PB also saw what had happened and said gravely.

"What have we done?"

"Are you all happy!? Are you all satisfied with yourselves!?"

He picked up PB, and lifted her off the ground as he looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"ANSWER ME!"

Finn dropped to the ground, crying for what seemed like forever.

"Wait Finn, there is another way to save her." PB said as she came up to Finn.

As he heard this he grabbed her by her shoulders and said,

"How?"

_**Don't worry guys, this might seem pretty dark right now but trust me, there will be a happy ending.**_


	6. Death and beyond

"Finn, there is another way to save her." PB said as she started freeing Marceline's body, and handing her over to the banana guards to keep her safe in the Candy Kingdom hospital.

"Will I have to make a bargain with Death or something?" Finn asked as he wiped the tears off his face, and gave Marceline a kiss before the guards went off.

"No Finn, Death can't help you, since she was immortal, she was sent to the 60th dead world, and there are no take backs there." She said as she motioned Finn to get on her Morrow.

"Then how do I get her back?" Finn asked her desperately.

"You won't get her Finn…I will." she said as she headed for Billy's hideout.

"Why you?" Finn said in confusion.

"You will find out as we continue on." She said as they entered the cave.

"Hey, PB…and Finn, what are you guys doing here? If you guys are here to make out or something, then the answer is no, go find your own cave." Billy said as he lowered his huge hand for them to step on.

They blushed at this statement.

"I'm just pulling your legs, I know about Finn and Marceline, but seriously, no making out."

"No Billy, we have come for the Enchiridion." PB said as he put them up to eye level with him.

"Princess, you do realize what you are about to do." He said in a serious tone.

"Yes, I do." She said.

He looked at her for a while, then handed her the book.

She turned the sword and the book opened. She then reached into her dress pocket and pulled out a little bag containing all the magical jewels of Ooo.

"PB, when did you get those?" Finn said.

"Oh yeah, ummm…while you were crying, I went up to the other princesses and told them my plan, and they willingly handed them to me." She said as she placed them in the book.

A portal opened right in front of them, and they walked in.

"PB I've waited long enough. What are you going to do?"Finn said as he got in front of her.

"Finn, I'm going to make a wish to save Marceline, and since you already used your wish when you battled the Lich you can't make another one, and I am more qualified to make the wish because your attempt to stop the Lich failed." She said as they entered the room.

"Oh, hey Finn, long time no see, well at least for you since I can see everything." Prismo said.

They also saw the Cosmic Owl there in what seemed to be a game of card wars.

"Prismo…" said PB "I have come here to make a wish." She said as she got closer to him.

"Ok your highness, wish away." He said gladly.

""Wait PB, you gotta be real careful. The wish you make may backfire on you completely." Whispered Finn.

"I know Finn, but it's going to be fine, I have deduced the best wish to make everyone happy…especially you and Marceline." She said as she gave a Finn a smile.

She turned to Prismo and said,

"Prismo…I wish…I WISH MARCELINE IS NO LONGER A VAMPIRE!" She screamed.

Prismo smiled and said, "Good wish Princess."

PB and Finn were then transported back to Billy's cave almost instantly, and Billy saw them plop on the ground.

"Good wishing PB." He said as he opened the cave entrance.

"Wait a second, how did you know?" She said in amazement.

"I have my ways." He said as he closed the cave entrance, and going back to his computer waving at the Cosmic owl and Prismo through the screen.

Outside the hideout Finn asks PB how her wish was supposed to help them get Marceline back.

"It's simple Finn, since Marceline is no longer a vampire she is no longer immortal, so then she is brought down to the 50th dead world, which Death rules."

Finn then realized what her plan was and let out tears of joy.

"Thank you PB." He said as they reached the castle.

"Peppermint Butler!?" she called.

"Yes milady?" Peppermint said as he approached them from behind.

"Take us to see Death." She said.

"Of course princess." He said as he lead them to the corner of one of her guest bedrooms.

He told them to cross their eyes, and the doorway opened, and the three of them stepped into the corner.

As they descended down the escalator they saw Death himself waiting at the Main gate with Marceline's now mortal soul.

Finn saw her, and he was so thankful to know that they could be together again.

"Wassup Peppermint, ah Princess, Finn we've been expecting you." Death said as Peppermint butler shook his hand.

"Marceline!" Finn said as he ran to her with open arms, but ran right into a wall instead.

"Ha! gotchya you weenie." She said as she floated towards him.

"Hello Marceline." PB said as she waved to her.

"YOU ARE SO GONNA GET FROM ME WHEN I GET BACK!" she said as she tried to punch her.

"Marceline, you should thank her for being able to bring you here." Finn said as he tried to calm her down.

"But should I dismiss the fact that she killed me right in front of your eyes!" she said to Finn.

"I am really sorry about that Marceline I was completely wrong for killing you. I just didn't realize that Finn truly loved you. I thought you put him in a trance just to mock me. But if you want, I will resign from the throne of the Candy Kingdom and let Earl run the place." She said as she tried to win Marceline's apology.

"Don't go and do that Bonny, just…don't try and kill me again, because if you do, then I'm going to tell my dad to lock you up in the Nightosphere for the rest of your life." She said.

"It's a deal, and I suppose the same goes for the rest of the princesses too huh?" she asked.

"You know it."

"Ok Death, let's wrap this up." Peppermint said.

"Alright guys, you ready?" Death asked as he opened a door way back to the world of the living.

"Always good to see you Peppermint!" Death said as they left the land of the dead.

When they got back to the castle, they rushed to the hospital to see a bunch of candy people dancing with joy. As they walked in the room they saw Marceline. She still looked like Marceline, except that she was half human, half demon now. Her once cold, blueish grey skin turned warm and peach, her pointed fangs were now normal, and her bite mark was gone, but she still retained some of her vampire powers, like levitation, shape shifting, and killer skills with her ax bass.

She opened her eyes to see Finn, PB, and everyone else in the Candy Kingdom there. But her eyes were locked on Finn as he placed his hand on her cheek. She got up and looked at Finn, his eyes were filling up with tears, but he only let one tear drop, because all he needed was one drop to let her know that they were going to live the rest of their now mortal lives together.

_**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that this is the end of the story, but I'm going to make a sequel which involves Finn and Marceline living together as humans. So just a little spoiler for you, I'm going to introduce the land of Aaa characters in the next story which is going to mix things up as there is a lot of romantic tension between them and the new visitors.**_


End file.
